


lips I'd kiss forever

by omnishamblessss



Series: Old-ass TiYu fics from my main blog [4]
Category: Final Fantasy X Series
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Honeymoon, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, ngl if i'd written this now it might have ended differently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnishamblessss/pseuds/omnishamblessss
Summary: In which Tidus and Yuna spend a quiet honeymoon in a little shack on Mt. Gagazet. Fluff ensues…From this prompt list: https://yellowpencilcrayon.tumblr.com/post/162673888630/types-of-kisses-2Bonus: Tracing the other’s lip after kissing them because those are the softest lips you know and you kissed those lips
Relationships: Tidus/Yuna (Final Fantasy X Series)
Series: Old-ass TiYu fics from my main blog [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118933
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	lips I'd kiss forever

The reason they’d chosen Mount Gagazet was that people definitely wouldn’t come bother them. Such was the price to pay for being a High Summoner and a blitzball superstar: anywhere they went, people would never fail to recognise them, with all the questions that would ensue. Sure, a little shack in the middle of nowhere wasn’t exactly a traditional place for a honeymoon. But they’d both agreed it would be the best choice when Kimahri had suggested it.

Besides, it was a charming little place. On the outside, with the snow covering its roof and the ground around it, and the cute little windows with striped curtains, it was picturesque. On the inside, it was bigger than it looked, and the scattered furs and wooden walls made it feel homely. To make up for the cold weather, there was a little fireplace, lots of blankets, and a newly-acquired husband to cuddle with...

Yes, even if there was nothing to do and nobody else around, it would be a blissful couple of days.

Yuna was just taking it all in, dreamily gazing at the jittering shadows made by the flames, with her head on Tidus’ shoulder. It was so warm underneath the blankets, but not quite as warm as in her heart.

“Yuna”.

“Mmh,” she mumbled, sleepily.

“The fire’s almost out”.

“Mmh”.

“I gotta go get some wood”.

At that, she lifted her head up. It was true: the light of the fire was going dimmer by the second. But still, it was so comfy with him there!

“No, don’t go,” she mumbled, holding on to his arm.

“But I gotta go”.

“Noo”.

Tidus laughed. “Well, if you want Tidus and Yuna popsicles… Fine by me”. He shrugged.

She mockingly gasped. “No! I don’t wanna be a popsicle!”.

“Then let me go…”.

“Fine”. She reluctantly let go of his arm.

He slowly slipped out of the blankets, carefully avoiding to get her uncovered; he got up and put a corner of the blanket that had slipped back on her shoulder, kissing her forehead.

“I’ll be right back!” he said, grinning.

“You better!” replied Yuna.

“Yes, my Lady Summoner,” he said, jokingly bowing.

_He's so silly... But I love it._

A cold wind briefly blew in when Tidus opened the door, giving her the chills.

_He’d better hurry up…_

The fire had been reduced to a handful of coals. Yuna glanced at them: they gave a reddish glow, far quieter than the flames had done.

* * *

“Yuna! Could you open the door?”.

She flung the blankets aside, opening the door to a cold-looking, covered in snow Tidus.

She giggled. “How did that happen?”.

“Some snow fell from the roof while I was gathering the wood…” he grumbled, shaking.

“Come on, give me that wood. I’ll tend to the fire, you get yourself dry!” she commanded, throwing a towel on him.

She threw the bundle of logs in the fireplace, poking and prodding at them until the flames burned bright again.

“Did you get yourself dry?”.

“Kinda…” answered Tidus. At least the white specks of snow were gone from his hair, but they were still a bit humid. 

She took his hand. “Tidus, you’re freezing! Come right here to the fireplace!”.

He took her face in his hands, making her shudder, and drew her towards him, kissing her. His lips were cold, too, and dry from the mountain air, but she didn’t mind.

“There, now I’ve kissed my beautiful wife!”.

Yuna blushed, staring at him. She couldn’t resist the impulse to reach out with her arm, tracing over his lips in the warm glow. He frowned, but she just thought of all the times she’d kissed those lips, ever since that first time at the spring. Back then it had been a way to soothe both their hearts from the pain of what was to come, but now she could just enjoy his company without a worry in the world.

Speechless, she took his hand, dragging him back towards the fire.

“Okay then… What was that all about?”.

“Nothing,” she answered, beaming at him.

And now she got to call him her husband. She never would have thought she’d actually marry for love back then... the closest thing to marriage she believed she'd ever get was the Seymour incident, as they now referred to it.

Putting her head back on his shoulder, she whispered:“I just still can’t believe I get to kiss these lips”.

“Well, you can kiss them all you want, wife!” he answered, winking.

She giggled again, finding that smug little grin so endearing.

“Fine by me, husband!”.

She lifted her head, lips meeting his as he leaned in yet again.


End file.
